


Letters to Coulson

by tqpannie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Daisy begins writing letters to Coulson to deal with losing him.  While they go unread is Coulson really gone?





	Letters to Coulson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> This is going to be a collection of letters Daisy is writing to Coulson. Some chapters will be longer than others but Chapter 1 is short.
> 
> Thanks to Skyepilot for listening to me whine and vent Friday and for being an amazing and encouraging friend.

  __ __ __

_ Dear Coulson, _

 

_             It has been 22 days 4 hours and 13 minutes since I last heard your voice.  I miss your voice, Coulson. I went back to the Playground last night and found all the paperwork we discussed.  I gave Mack the majority of the funds for Shield and kept some in hopes of someday forming my team again. I gathered all your collectibles and I downloaded the location of your safe houses. The safehouses were given to Mack except for your personal safehouse thats staying secret with me.  I collected Lola and Mack is working on retrofitting her for space. You will hate missing Lola in space. I contacting Joey and we met him for drinks—he’s joining us on our mission. His control beyond amazing.  _

 

_     I thought I would know the moment you were gone, that I would feel it in my bones, that I would feel it in my soul, and I am pissed that I don’t know.  We haven’t heard from anyone and I can’t chase after you when I was supposed to let you go. Mack and Elena would tell me I am in denial if I was willing to discuss you.  I can’t because I am breakingin two. _

 

_      I am furious and heartbroken you left me here alone.  I am alone for the first time in five years. Piper is trying but she’s not the friend you were and while Elena and I are trying and it will take time She and I were both compromised and she’s still traumatized.  Hell, the team could all use therapy but don't know how to suggest it. I only wish I had told you sooner how I felt about you and I am angry I didn’t.  _

_     I have been working through my feelings with punching bags and weapons training.  I have developed some additional strength thanks to the serum (Simmons hasn’t decided what to call it.) and Mack says he’s going to start charging me for bags if I don’t quit destroying all of them.  You would be excited to see what my new abilities are and as much as I trust Mack I am not going to share them with anyone. My powers are just for me. _

 

_    I keep asking myself if I could have done more, if I could have given you a reason to live, and some days I can’t look myself in the eyes knowing I didn't. _

 

_    Tonight, I am going to lay in my bunk and listen to your Sam Cooke album on the record player.  Maybe tomorrow I won’t be as angry. _

 

_     Love, _

_          Daisy _

 

Daisy encrypted the world document and saved it to her SIM card.  She wondered if Coulson would be amused to know she was backing up her files and hiding the SIM cards in her gauntlets instead of her bra.   

 

She changed into her pajamas and sat on the side of her bed, absentmindedly pulling and a loose thread on the comforter.  She wanted to sleep but tonight it seemed to be out of reach without the assistance of medication. 

 

Daisy slid her hand under her mattress to make sure that the letter from Coulson was still there. That no one had taken it or that it hadn’t disappeared magically.  She felt the envelope thick with the pages Coulson wrote between her fingers and she released the letter as if she had been burned.

 

Maybe tomorrow she would be less angry, maybe tomorrow she would brave enough to read Coulson’s letter, and maybe tomorrow she might even not hide in her bunk listening to Coulson’s albums until dawn.

  
  



End file.
